


Paint and Ink

by Hoon18



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoon18/pseuds/Hoon18
Summary: A short One-shot about what happened after the episode "Reverser"





	Paint and Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if thus is confusing but the story is in third person while the sentences between this marks "" are direct thoughts of Marc while breaking the 4th wall

 After being Akumatized, staying with Nathaniel was even more embarrassing for Marc, but they had to work on the comic so he had to overcome his shyness.

 

_"Now you may think "But Marc! You manage to became friends with Marinette! You'll do it!" well yeah.. I mean Marinette and me are friend but I hadn't a crush on her"_

 

The black haired "discovered" the redhead on the school website since they published some of his drawings. At first, Marc looked up at him since he loved writing stories about Ladybug, but he didn't think that his writing were good.

 

Casually one day he saw Marinette taking with a red-haired guy and he found out that he was Nathaniel only because Marinette called him by his name.

 

When he saw better his face he clearly felt his heart losing a beat.

 

Since then he found himself searching for him unconsciously and staring at him for a mile away. But now? They had to be really close while working  together at the comic.

 

_"I will not made it. I'll die"_

 

Yet the first day went better than expected – he expected to blush every 5 seconds, stutter at every word and stumble and fall in front of everyone. Instead he menaged to blush only a few times and not to stutter at all.

The first day they just had to decide the general plot of the story.

The second day they started the storyboard, which means drawing in a single page all the comic to understand how to draw and position a certain scene or angle.

 

At the end of the day something unexpected happened

 

«Hey Marc.. Ehm... Do you want to hang out together?

 

The black haired almost panicked since I didn't know how to answer and how to interpret that sentence. Also. The redhead had his face covered by his bangs so it was impossible to see his expression.

 

«Ah. Ehm... Okay, cool, it'll be fun.»

 

The artist raised his sight and looked the writer right in the eyes and gave him one of thr brightest smile in history.

 

«Really?? Let's go then!»

 

Marc's hearts decided to kill itself when he saw that smile but now Nath took Marc's hand and almost dragged him out of the class, so that Marc's heart came back to life only for die again an instant after.

 

The two walked a lot in the streets of Paris.

They talked about their hobbies, except the one for comics that they shared. They talked about music and their favorite artists and turned out they shared almost the same tastes.

 

They decided to go to the cinema and watch an animated movie so that they could walk a bit more at the end of it.

While they ate the popcorn they bought together, they blushed every time their hands touched or even brushed, and every time they mentally thank God there isn't light in cinemas.

Towards the end of the film, both of them had their arms rested on the armrest and Nath shyly moved closer his hand to Marc's. Initially they only crossed the pinkies, but then they found themselves holding hands and they only figured out when the movie finished and they turned on the lights that also make clear their embarrassment.

 

After the film they decided to buy a crêpe to eat while walking. They wandered around for a lot of time and only when they saw the sky turning red they decided to start walking towards home. 

 

«Marc where is your house?» 

 

«Oh, I live nearby. If you live far you should get going before it's too dark» 

 

«No problem, I will walk you home» 

 

For the last meters they keep joking around but the atmosphere was a bit strange 

 

_"Is it normal that he's walking me home?"_  

 

When they arrived to the black haired house they stopped talking and a strange silence surrounded them 

 

«Uhm Marc... I wanted to tell you...» he stopped. Then he take a big breath and looked away. 

 

«I like you» his voice was almost a whisper but the writer heard him 

 

«I've noticed you a long time ago, expecially when before going to the art class I used to search for an isolated place to draw. Since the first time I saw you I knew that there was something about you that made me curious and that we were similar. But I just made order to my feelings and I needed to tell you...» he stopped again 

 

Then he changed his mind 

 

«Ah and with this i don't mean that you have an answer or anything just now—» 

 

«Me too... I-I like you too. For me is the same. I've been noticing you for a long time but I always new how I feel and that scared me» he looked at his shoes, that now looked super interesting, and that made him oblivious of what was doing the artist in that moment, who almost jumped on Marc. He hugged him back shivering. It looked like an impossible scenery for him. 

When the redhead lifted his head he left a kiss on the tip of Marc's nose and smiled at him. The boy returned with a kiss on the cheek and hugged him more. 

 

They cuddled ignoring the passing of time and the arrive of the evening. Only after many minute the boys broke the hug and they said goodbye. 

 

For the happiness both of them had trouble sleeping that night. 

 

The day after at school it was really difficult to stay concerned during classes, expecially during the super boring ones of history and chemistry - as they said. During lunch break, Alix noded at Nath to sit with her but he stopped the table before hers with Marc. 

 

In the afternoon none of them had classes so after lunch they headed to the art class and Nathaniel shyly searched for Marc's hand to hold. 

 

They took a sit next to each other and Marc started working on kinda of a bigger storyboard but more detailed, explaining how he wanted Nath to draw some specific scenes. While he talked, the artist gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. The writer's face became as scarlet as his jacket. 

 

«What are you thinking!» he whispered then hiding his face between his arms that were resting on the table. After a few seconds he lifted his face and looked sceptical at the boy next to him 

 

«So that means that you didn't listen to a single word, did you?» 

 

Nath smiled nervous 

«Actually no, I was thinking about how cute are you and how happy I am because you like me back» 

 

Marc looked away again to hide his blushing face 

 

«How dare you to say such things out loud» mumbled 

 

The afternoon went like that between serious moment where they menaged to work on the comic and moment where they pranked each other or they cuddle or did anything cute. 

 

And that is how they bring joy and love at the High school François Dupont 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fanfic! It is my first time writing in English so I hope I didn't messed up too much


End file.
